


Candy Cane

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What shopping late will do to Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> For SV100, prompt "peppermint"

"Pete, your house looks like a peppermint candycane," Chloe said in disbelief. After they hung all the houselights and turned them on, it really did.

Clark started cracking up. "I told you it was going to!" he said to Pete.

Pete waved his hands at them. "Red and white strands were the only LEDs left in the store! Don't tell Mom I put off shopping for them. She thinks I did it on purpose."

"Actually, it's kindof cool," Chloe said as she watched the house. "Certainly different."

"And different is good," Clark agreed.

The three of them were in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> {cough} Well, yes, I might very well have decorated my house like that this year. Bu it was on purpose! Really..._


End file.
